Ivan Branginsky: Guía de usuario y manual
by Jositaa
Summary: ¡Felicidades! Acaba de comprar su propia unidad Iván Braginsky. Este manual fue escrito con el fin de que usted, el usuario, pueda desbloquear el potencial de su unidad… TRADUCCIÓN.


_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. El fic es de 0ptimuspenguin. La traducción en mía._

¡Felicidades! Acaba de comprar su propia unidad Iván Braginsky. Este manual fue escrito con el fin de que usted, el usuario, pueda desbloquear el potencial de su unidad, y se aconseja que lo lea por completo antes de intentar cualquier cosa. El maltrato hacia la unidad Iván Braginsky puede resultar (y, en la mayoría de los casos, será) extremadamente letal.

**Especificaciones técnicas:**

Nombre**:** Iván Bragisky. Responde también por "Rusia", "Federación Rusa", "Rusia soviética", "Unión Soviética", "La perra de Stalin", "moscovita", "Vanya", "Braginsky", "mocoso", "hermano" (aunque puede cambiar los dos últimos, y con enojo a lo que sea referente a la USSR).

Edad: no identificada.

Lugar de manufactura: Moscú, Rusia.

Altura: 1.82 cm

Peso: 200 libras

Longitud: (no disponible en este manual, los creadores de la unidad Iván Bragisky temían por sus vidas)

**Su unidad Iván Braginsky viene con lo siguiente:**

Un abrigo largo y beige del Ejército Rojo.

Una bufanda larga blanca.

Un uniforme imperial ruso.

Un grifo.

Un traje de _Hello Kitty._

Cinco botellas de vodka _Stolichnaya_.

**Programándolo:**

Su unidad Iván Braginsky viene equipada con los siguientes rasgos:

Guardaespaldas: La unidad Iván Braginsky puede fácilmente protegerle de cualquier amenaza, pero probarle que eres digno de ser protegido no es tarea fácil. Si lo puedes manejar, resultará ser el mejor guardaespaldas que el dinero pueda comprar.

Bebedor: ¿Necesitas ganar dinero? ¡Eso es fácil si posees una unidad Iván Braginsky! Llévalo al bar más cercano y empieza un juego de beber, y con el estomago de acero de tu unidad, ¡Está garantizado que amasarás una fortuna!

Atleta: Si te gustan los deportes, esta característica es para ti. Esta unidad es muy buena en casi todos los deportes, con las mejores tres que son el fútbol, el hockey sobre hielo y el tenis; está garantizado que jugar con él cualquier juego será agradable, pero si no está de buen humor puede ser peligroso para tu salud.

**Remueve tu unidad Ivan Braginsky de su embalaje:**

Puede llegar a ser una tarea extremadamente difícil si su unidad se traslada de forma incorrecta o es despertada de la forma equivocada. Por su seguridad, le proveemos una lista de formas seguras para despertar su unidad.

Párese al lado de la caja y grite: "¡Hermano!" en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Escuchará un sollozo proveniente de la caja, ahora se puede desbloquear, desencadenar y abril la caja para dejar afuera a un asustado Iván Braginsky. Él reaccionará de forma cálida una vez que se dé cuenta de que no es una unidad Nataliya Arlovskaya.

Deshágase de las cadenas de la caja y váyase lejos, preferible a una distancia en la que necesites usar un micrófono para grita: "¡Armstrong, el americano, ha caminado en la luna!", también puedes gritar "¡Soy _AWESOME_!". Ambas acciones harán que Iván Braginsky se vuelva hostil, pero la segunda frase podría hacer que se excite; consecuentemente, él irá a buscar a la unidad Gilbert Beilshmidt antes de que puedas reprogramarlo.

Cocine comida china, preferiblemente que tenga un fuerte aroma, deje el plato cerca de la caja y manténgase alejado. Sea precavido, la tapa puede salir volando y golpearle si está demasiado cerca. Esto hará que Iván Braginsky vaya a buscar a la unidad Yao Wang a menos que lo reprograme con la suficiente rapidez.

Ponga a reproducir los himnos nacionales de Lituania, Estonia o Letonia y manténgase muy alejado, preferiblemente detrás de algún tipo de barrera. Esto hará que su unidad se vuelva violenta e irá a buscar una unidad Toris Lorinaitis a menos que lo reprograme con la suficiente rapidez.

Si piensa que puede manejarlo, entonces sólo tienes que abrir la caja y reprogramarlo directamente. Tenga cuidado, ya que la unidad Iván Braginsky es conocida por despertarse en medio de la reprogramación, y si lo hace, se volverá hostil inmediatamente.

**Reprogramándolo:**

Después de conseguir sacar su Iván Bragisnky fuera de la caja/volver a la calma, se le puede reprogramar su personalidad infantil normal si así lo desea.

Infantil (default)

_Creepy_ (default)

Sádico

Demente

Atemorizado

Fuera de carácter (bloqueado)

Como se ha indicado antes, la unidad Iván Braginsky viene con su modo _infantil_ por defecto y su modo _creepy_ es un agregado adorable de su personalidad normal. Si su unidad arroja al azar algo sobre "ser uno con él" o canta un extraño "kol" como un sonido, no te alarmes: es la experiencia de estar con él en su modo normal.

Sin embargo, su modo _sádico_ es más problemático. Este puede ser obtenido simplemente diciendo que prefieres la cerveza –especialmente la cerveza americana- que el vodka. Él no irá a por tus vecinos, pero se comportará con crueldad infantil hacia usted y con algunas unidades que tengan relación con él.

El modo _demente_ puede ser activado si mencionas bruscamente que la unidad Toris Lorinaitis de tu vecino se enamoró de la unidad Feliks Lukaziewicz de otro de tus vecinos, o algo por el estilo.

Buscando a la unidad Nataliya Arlovskaya y diciéndole que tu unidad Iván Braginsky está en su habitación hará que se active el modo _atemorizado_ fácilmente. Estará tan asustado como para dar un solo paso afuera, que se retirará.

El modo bloqueado, _fuera de carácter_, no es aconsejable, pero puede ser adquirida de distintas maneras. Podría colocar una cámara en el dormitorio del Yao Wang o Gilbert Beilschmidt más cercanos, o cualquier otra unidad de su elección y luego enseñarle los videos a su unidad; también le podría enviar a una reunión de AA y después de unas semanas de abstinencia, será muy cariñoso y amable. Si se siente particularmente aventurero, incluso le podría atar mientras duerme: cuando se despierte, él le verá como un maestro. Sin embargo, se sabe que esta unidad tiene estallidos espontáneos de sus modos _sádico_ y _demente _aunque usted le haya programado en _fuera de carácter, _así que tenga cuidado cuando se trata de dominarlo.

**Relaciones con otras unidades:**

Alfred F. Jones: estos dos tienen una larga historia y tienden a lanzarse insultos al azar cuando están sobrios. Sin embargo, son grandes compañeros de copas, el alcohol siempre ayuda a calmar esos sentimientos de la post guerra.

Yao Wang: tu unidad Iván Braginsky decidirá que quiere esta unidad, y no es raro que tu unidad desaparezca y acose a la unidad Yao Wang vestido con su traje de _Hello Kitty._ Sin embargo, por defecto, Yao Wang rechazará a la unidad Iván Braginsky. Usted algún día encontrará, al regresar a su hogar, a su unidad golpeando botellas de vodka.

Gilbert Beilshmidt: mientras esta unidad odia a tu unidad con pasión, Iván Braginsky gusta bastante de él. Si está en modo sádico, tu unidad irá a buscar a Gilbert Beilshmidt. Si está en modo demente, hay un 60% de probabilidad de que tu unidad vaya a buscar a Gilbert Beilshmidt. En realidad, hay un 50% de probabilidad que incluso en sus modos normales, Iván Braginsky vaya a buscar a Gilbert Beilshmidt. Nosotros, los creadores de este manual, no somos responsables de cualquier demanda presentada por el enojado propietario de Gilbert Beilshmidt contra su unidad.

Toris Lorinaitis: si está en modo demente, tu unidad podría ir a buscar a Toris Lorinaitis con el fin de encontrar una especie de paz. Toris Lorinaitis es más o menos la "esponja de trauma" de tu unidad, pero es el tipo de "esponja de trauma" que lanzas al suelo y pisas fuertemente. De nuevo, nosotros, los creadores de este manual, no somos responsables por ninguna demanda presentada en su contra por las acciones de su unidad.

Yekaterina Chernenko: la hermana mayor de tu Iván Braginsky. Es muy probable que esta unidad evite la tuya. No hay razón para preocuparse por ella a menos que esté en modo fusión.

Nataliya Arlovskaya: la hermana pequeña de tu Iván Braginsky, ella podría empujar a tu unidad a estar en modo atemorizado si lo dejas a su alrededor por mucho tiempo. Se cuidadoso si ella ve a tu unidad ya que podría seguirte hasta tu casa y acosar a tu Iván Braginsky.

**Limpieza:**

Tu unidad Iván Branginsky puede cuidarse por sí mismo. Rechace cualquiera de sus peticiones para bañarse con usted; lo más probable es que sostenga tu cabeza bajo el agua y diga que te enjabonará el cabello.

**Alimentación:**

Tu unidad disfruta de la cocina rusa, pero también se alimenta de otras comidas. Él no va a tocar ninguna hamburguesa, sin embargo, la inservible cerveza sólo la consume en los juegos de beber.

**Descanso:**

Su unidad dormirá siempre que quiera dormir. No se recomienda el tratar de despertarlo; él lo hará cuando le plazca. Es posible que despiertes para encontrar que ha desaparecido, en ese caso no necesita preocuparse porque probablemente él sólo esté acosando a la unidad Yao Wang o escondiéndose de la unidad Nataliya Arlovskaya, que lo está acosando a él.

**Preguntas frecuentes:**

P: ¡Mi unidad Iván Braginsky amenaza con matarme! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

R: Bueno, es uno de los riegos de comprar esta unidad. Sin embargo, puedes sonreírle y darle vodka, él volverá a ser feliz y calmado otra vez.

P: El grifo que me enviaron se rompió y ahora mi unidad está rompiendo toda mi tubería en busca de uno nuevo. ¿Cómo puedo detenerlo para que deje de destruir mi casa?

R: La mejor respuesta es decirle que el vodka es mejor que el grifo y darle el suficiente tiempo en su próximo viaje a una tienda para buscar un grifo idéntico al que le enviamos.

P: La bufanda de mi unidad se ensució con algo que parece sospechosamente a sangre, ¡Pero eso no importa tanto como arrasa todo el lugar!

R: Espera a que duerma, entonces quítale la bufanda cuidadosamente y lávala. Si está de muy mal humor por no poder dormir, entonces dale vodka y ahí sí toma la bufanda.

Encontrarás que la mayoría de los problemas de tu unidad pueden ser resueltas con una botella (o diez) de vodka. _Stolichnaya_ u otras marcas rusas son recomendadas.

**Solución de problemas:**

Problema: Su Iván Braginsky se deshizo de su traje del ejército rojo y lo cambió por el del estilo de la Rusia Imperial, y ahora no hace nada más que sentarse en silencio. De vez en cuando te maldice en ruso y amenaza con matarte por ser tan inútil.

Solución: ¡Felicidades! Has logrado desbloquear el modo _Reminiscencia. _En este modo, cuando intentes hablar con él, sólo recibirás una mirada aterradora mientras corea en voz baja "_kolkolkol"_, la manera de sacarlo de esto es llamar a una unidad Toris Lorinaitis y pídale que haga el trabajo duro. No nos hacemos responsables por cualquier daño hecho a la unidad Toris Lorinaitis.

Problema: En lugar de un alto y consumado hombre ruso, usted recibió un niño que llevaba un abrigo y un _ushanka_ de color oscuro.

Solución: Mezclamos el pedido y le enviamos un _Chibi_ Rusia. Esta versión de la unidad Iván Bragisnky es linda, adorable y no te va a matar tan pronto como lo hagas enojar. Él es muy tembloroso, sin embargo, odia el frío. Obsequiarle girasoles y pintar su cuarto de amarillo hará que te adore. _Chibi_ Rusia en mucho más tolerado por la unidad Yao Wang, más del agrado de las unidades Toris Lorinaitis y Alfred F. Jones, pero es intimidado por Gilbert Beilschmidt. Si usted prefiere el Iván Braginsky adulto, entonces llame a Servicio al cliente y nosotros iremos por él. Por favor, métalo en la caja antes de se vuelva demasiado apegado a usted.

**Notas finales.**

Con el cuidado y tratamiento de su propia unidad, Iván Braginsky se convertirá en un gran compañero. Hay una garantía de por vida en él, si hay algún problema que nuestras operadoras no puedan solucionar, envíenoslo de vuelta y díganos que salió mal. ¡Buena suerte!

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final -kokoro-, si no lo hiciste, gracias por abrir el link igual __J_

_Si les ha gustado, ¡reviews!, la autora estaría encantada de saber sus comentarios._

_Esta es mi primera traducción y espero traer más, rusame en especifico. Tal vez otras parejas. También espero compartir mis fics originales, algún día._

_Sólo una cosa más, un ushanka es un sombrero ruso, de esos que vemos mucho en el canon, felpudo y cuadrado._


End file.
